


Winter Getaway

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Interactive, Snowboarding, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: A Markiplier X Reader Story Where your Living in Ohio and Mark is your Boyfriend and you go snowboarding for the day and end the day with cuddles and sex by the fireThis is my first ever reader story, so i'm sry if it's terrible and all i'm still learning all the code words and how to write it out. If i need to improve anything or anything needs to be fixed please tell me. This is also a Female reader story, i won't do malexmale sry





	Winter Getaway

It was wintertime and Y/N had just woken up from a goodnight’s sleep when your phone rang. Looking at the screen, you saw it was Mark and a small smile crept onto your lips. “Hey beautiful, he greeted. “Hello Handsome” you replied. You walked to the window and saw fresh foot of snow had fallen overnight. “Get dressed, I have big plans for us today. 

“I’ll be over in ten minutes.” Mark hung up and Y/N laughed to herself and went and got yourself dressed in warm clothes and got some coffee started. As you were poring your cup you felt two arms wrap around your waist, your heart skipped a beat and you put your head agasint Mark’s chest, listening to the beat of his heart. You both stayed like that for a few minutes and then Mark placed a small kiss on your lips and gave you a half smile. 

After drinking your coffee, you both got into Mark’s car and Mark started driving. You both joked around and sang at the top of your lungs along with the radio. About twenty minutes later, they reached a beautiful winter lodge. “Let me guess, snowboarding?” Y/N teased, it was one of Mark’s favorite things to do. “You got that right.” You both got out of the car and went to check in. Moments later you both went out there into the snow. 

Y/N fell down a few times and Mark was there to help you up each time, being really patient. On the way back to the lodge, Y/N chucked a snowball at Mark. “Hey! He exclaimed and Y/N giggled, he smiled and threw one back at you, starting a snowball fight. 

It was starting to get dark now; you had spent all day snowboarding. “Hungry” Y/N? Mark asked you. “Starving” you answered. “Close your eyes” Mark told you. Mark opened the door and led you into the room, you could smell Chicken and Dumplings in the air. Mark shut the door and told you to open your eyes. When you did, you saw a romantic dinner for two sets on the floor, picnic style with candles lit everywhere. 

“Wow!” you said, you spun around and kissed Mark “I love you” you told him. “I love you to Y/N.” You both sat down and ate your dinner, being compliantly comfortable with each other. After you were both done you deiced to take a shower together. Once you were in, Mark slipped his arms around your waist and ran them down your body while kissing your neck. Y/N wrapped their arms around Mark’s neck and you kissed passionately. They you both washed each other and dried off, getting dressed in comfortable clothes. 

Mark went to the living room and started a fire in the fireplace you sat together in front of it when Mark started singing, you say nothing at all and just listen to him sing. Mark got up and grabbed a blanket and laid it on the floor. Mark had you lay on the floor, he kissed your lips and kissed down your jaw, to your neck. Mark’s hand sliding on your stomach. 

Mark got up and slowly started taking his cloths off and teasing you, then he went back to you and slowly started taking your clothes off. Mark got on top of you and eased himself into you, looking into your E/C eyes the whole time. Slowly but passionately, you moved together as he told he loved you over and over. 

Mark wrapped his legs around your waist and started trusting harder, he leaned down and ran his tongue across both breasts. Y/N arched their back as they reached their climax. Mark climbed off you and laid down next to you, both of you breathing fast. Y/N laid their head on Mark’s chest, your favorite spot in the world, listening to Mark’s heartbeat again. 

Mark ran his fingers though your H/C hair as you both started drifting off to sleep. 

The end.


End file.
